<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prowl short Stories by greencateyes_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740525">Prowl short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99'>greencateyes_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assualt on law Enforcers, Brotherly Love, Car Wreck, Elites being jackasses, Other, Whatever I think of, injured mechs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Prowl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Orn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Prowl week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had all been a normal orn for Prowl. He arrived at his shift well rested after a gurling investigation with a cup of pressed energon. He wrote up a few last-minute reports before going on patrol for another officer who had been injured. He never minded the foot patrols, he enjoyed them. Especially after going orns on end inside and low on recharge.</p><p>It was mid-shift when things changed. He was chasing after two well know miscreants when something slammed into him. He knew he was flipped and rolled serval times before coming to a stop on his hood. He blacked out from the shock of pain so when he rebooted it was to the twins, he had been chasing shielding him from a group of angry sounding mechs and femmes. He could hear sirens in the distance, but he lost focus when he registered the pain in his helm and his back. He couldn’t bring up any diagnostics in his hub.</p><p>The one thing he could tell through the pain was that he was back in his root mode. When did he transform? He tried to sit up but he choked on a cry when pain flared from his middle. Sideswipe’s worried face soon appeared.</p><p>“Don’t move Prowl. You got hurt really bad,” the red mech gently pushed the injured Enforcer back down.</p><p>“Wh…pen?”</p><p>“Bunch of Elite slaggers thought it be funny to tag us. Hit you instead,” Sideswipe growls at one femme looking to throw something. “Sunny showed him how wrong they were.”</p><p>“Assault-</p><p>“Yeah we know but you are our priority now,” the red menace runs his hands near the wound. “His friends tried doing something, not sure what while you were out. You got a shiny piece of metal sticking out of ya.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“One of ems a medic in training. Forced your T-cog to work, you got impaled during the transformation sequence.” He bats Prowls hands away, “You got a impressive dent in hour helm, one mangle door, and like I said, a piece of metal in your gut. Sunny called for backup just hang in there.”</p><p>Prowl sighs through his vents. Everything hurt, “tired.”</p><p>“Hey no no don’t fall into stasis I need ya to stay online. Okay Prowl stay with me until the medics get here!” one black hand pats the Enforcers slack face. “Sunny!”</p><p>“Move!” Sideswipe was shoved aside by his twin. He watched as Sunstreakers hands flew over Prowls near mangle frame. “Make sure they don’t try something. I can hear Lifeline and Barricade.”</p><p>“Right,” the red mech sneers at the gathered Elites, “just try me,” he taunts.</p><p>Soon Prowl was lifted and taken away by his comrades. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave their statements but were cuffed while the ones who attacked Prowl were let go. It wasn’t until they were about to be booked that Barricade came snarling into the station set them free while reaming the Enforcer who hadn’t followed protocol. Instead of doing what was asked of them, they headed to the hospital where Prowl was being kept.</p><p>When Prowl woke the second time, his helm felt clearer. He wasn’t in pain was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he wasn’t in his apartment and that his brother would have a nasty kink in his neck from recharging like that. He tried to touch Smokescreen, but his arm felt heavy and he only manages to limply drop it on his brother’s face.</p><p>The touch had the other mech shooting and nearly toppling over. “Prowl!”</p><p>Prowl would have laugh, it was hard to catch his elder brother off guard. “hi.”</p><p>“Are feeling okay? Any pain; don’t lie to me!”</p><p>“Smokescreen…too loud,” Prowl groans.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” the garnet mech dials down his volume, “so how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sore, confused, I was in a wreck.”</p><p>Smokescreen snorts, “More like someone deliberately crashed into you.” He made sure to let their creator know, those young Elites will never know what hit them once she got down with them.</p><p>Something must have shown because Prowl was frowning at him, “you didn’t call Clearray; did you?”</p><p>Without an ounce of shame, “yes; yes I did.”</p><p>“Smokey.”</p><p>“you have some guests outside. I’ll let them know your ready to see them.” His brother got up and went to the door.</p><p>“Smokescreen!”</p><p>“Hiya hows out favorite Enforcer!” the twins bounced into the room and Prowl could only huff. He would get his brother back before he was release. Two could play this game of tag.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can see the top of your helm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparkling Prowls new friends take him flying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl giggles as he stared down at his panicking carrier. He could see the top of his helm as he hovered above the three adults, his twin brother, and new friend. His other new friends each had an arm and both his peds and they held him high up. Starscream wanted to take him flying and Prowl wanted to go up high.</p><p>While his carrier was upset which Prowl didn’t understand. Starscreams carrier seemed amused and Jazz’s older brother was trying calm the elder Praxian down. Prowl giggles again at the buzzy feeling from the little trine’s thrusters. He liked being high up.</p><p>“We go higher?”</p><p>Starscream grins and a silent command to his trine attempted to go higher. Only to be stopped by the long reach of the adult seeker. Who gently grip two of the tiny seeker's middles and preceded to tickly them.</p><p>“Don’t worry Smokescreen,” Prowl heard the seeker say, “they have flight limits. They can’t go any higher than this. Prowl pouted in disappointment. He wanted to go touch the stars.</p><p>“Besides Smokes,” Jazz’s brother said, “looks like your bitlit is having fun.”</p><p>Prowls carrier sighs and made to reach for his pouting creation. Starscream, however, was having none of it and yelled out as blue hands reach up to take Prowl.</p><p>“No; Mine!” the tiny trine wiggled free with their prize and jetted off. Or tried to, Moonglow Starscreams carrier, laughs and calmly walks behind the slow-moving seekerlets and tiny Praxian. Prowl fans out his wee wings feeling the air blow over them. Enjoying the feeling of flying while the adults kept pace with the little group. All too soon the little quartet slowly started to droop towards land. Little seekers only had some much energy.</p><p>The adults quickly scooped them out of the air and laughed at the visibly tired sparklings. Prowl being the least tired pouted and waved at his new friends as they were leaving. His carrier and brother were heading home as well.</p><p>“Did you have fun today?” Bluestreak nods but Prowl didn’t answer. Concerned Smokescreen looked down at his sparkling, “Something wrong Prowl?”</p><p>“Wanted to stay up,” the white sparkling mumbles.</p><p>“You like being high up?”</p><p>Prowl nods, “wanted to touch the sky. Like being higher than anybody.”</p><p>Smokescreen could only sigh, due to their past Prowl was smaller than the average Praxian sparkling. Bluestreak was taller than him and the carrier knew how much Prowl hated being smaller than those the same age.</p><p>“I want wings like Starscream and Thundercracker and Skywarp.”</p><p>“Unfortunately bit you can’t have seeker wings.”</p><p>“Can so,” Prowl argued.</p><p>Smokescreen laughs, “and how’s that?”</p><p>Prowl gave him his best-satisfied look, “have Ricochet seal me some.”</p><p>Smokescreen nearly tripped causing Prowl and Bluestreak to grip his armor tightly. “Prowl!”</p><p>The sparkling tilted his helm, “Ricochet stole you he can steal wings. Then I go being higher than anyone and protect you and Blue.”</p><p>“Awe Prowl,” Smokescreen took his smallest sparkling and nuzzled him. “You don’t need seeker wings. Your tall enough as it is.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Justice is Served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prowl takes matters into his own hands. It's for a good cause in his opinion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl smirked as his target slept. It was near midnight and he has chosen this particular mech as his next victim. Though to call him a victim was a stretch, out of all the nobles and Senators, Prowl picks this one mech. Why you may ask?</p><p>It is simple really, the mech was an under the table Senator/ Noble paid mech trafficker. And he finally popped on Prowls radar after being set free by said nobles. Prowl had busted him earlier in the orn after finding one his warehouse containers full of dead younglings and femmes. No doubt on their way to be sold off as slaves to the highest bidder.</p><p>Well, this time he wouldn’t be getting away not with what Prowl had planned in mind. It was easy to enter the mechs home. Prowls contact in the security business helped and another contact had shut down communication to the house. The gray mech smirked as he waltzes in and started liberating some prized items before turning his attention towards the mech. His wings twitched as a frown marred his face. It would seem the mech was a worst slagger then he thought.</p><p>The mech seemed to be the one to sample his wares. Prowl signaled for reinforcements to extract the young mechling before he dealt with the trafficker. Once the cassettes removed the blanked face mechling and were on their way to a medic friend Prowl got to work. Frist, he turned off all motion controls but kept every sensor on. He wanted the mech to feel what he was doing, next he spread the mech and tied his limbs to the berth post before slapping him online.</p><p>“What!? Who are re,” the mech slurred.</p><p>Prowl didn’t respond but let his biolights shift and fade as he pulled out a brightly glowing dagger. “I am the one who brings Justice to the innocent.”</p><p>“Wha-AHAHHHHHHHH”</p><p>The mech scream as Prowl stabbed the dagger in the mechs spike housing.</p><p>“No one will come to rescues you. Just like you left those younglings you will be dumped and forgotten.” Prowl left the dagger where he stabs and took out several small pins. He wasted no time shoving each one in the mechs valve and seams.</p><p>“Yo-you can’t! Me-mechs will-</p><p>“Will what?” Prowl asks innocently. “these mechs your buyers your employers? Once they see what is exposed they’ll deny ever knowing you.” He leans in ans whispers, “not even Primus will forgive you.” And stabs a pin in the mechs right optic. “How many femmelings; mechlings have you hurt,traumatizee, raped? How many more were killed on your orders?”</p><p>The mech was crying calling for mercy.</p><p>“Did you ever give your victims the same curtesy?” the mech sobbed not answering. “That’s what I thought.” Prowl took out the other optic, “remember you sins on your way to the pit.” Then the mechs spark was exposed and guttered in the same second.</p><p>Prowl cleaned up the room removing any traces that he had been there. He would expect a call come morning to investigate this scene. And his new partner from Iacon is ecpecally sharp. Stepping out onto the roof he heard the sound of jet packs before being lifted by Sideswipes arms.</p><p>“A dark for you wasn’t it,” the red mech asks. “you usually just steal some high price bauble and write something on the walls.”</p><p>Prowl hums, “he didn’t deserve pity.”</p><p>The mech shrugs, “no biggie. Reds saying the coast is clear for landing and that you can change back to your Enforcer colors.”</p><p>Prowl nods as his peds touch the roof of the building next to the Helix Gardens. The Crystals interference would hide them. He waits as his grays and blacks’ swirls back to his black and white his chevron bleeds back to red and his optics change from gold to blue.</p><p>He uses the fire escape to reach the ground before heading back to his apartment where Sunstreaker was waiting for him. He could not show up to work looking too shiny nor to dull, either was a guarantee attention getter. Sunstreaker had a touch to make his paint look just like it had the orn before.</p><p>The yellow mech gives him a once over, “over did it again,” he mutters.</p><p>Prowl shrugs, “no more then usual.” He ignores the other mechs snort.</p><p>Once he was presentable, he headed straight to the station. He arrives five seconds before his partner Orion Pax arrived with two cups of pressed energon.</p><p>“It seems our orn is going to be busy,” the large mech comments tossing Prowl and file.</p><p>The picture of the mech from the night before greets him, “ah yes, they do love to shove the messy ones on us; don’t they?” he hums. He raises from his chair, “I guess we should get going,” he says downing his pitch black pressed energon.</p><p>“It says he was just recently brought in for mech trafficking,” Orion comments.</p><p>“Yes, I am well aware of who he is, I brought him in after all.” Prowl stands at the door waiting. “Lets us get this over with and go on to help those that deserve it.”</p><p>Orion hums, “And he does not deserve some justice?”</p><p>Prowl turns to look at his partner, “you will find Orion that not every out there is of good spark.”</p><p>Orion could only stare at the back of Prowls sensor panels. He shrugs thinking that everyone was entitle to their opinion. He knew that there were evil beings out there but those that serve justice should not excuse those who take it into their own hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slowly waking to see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>walking up from being injured can be disorientating, but sometimes it can have its advantages.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first to come online was his sense of touch. He could feel the berth underneath him, the air blowing over his armor, the soft flame retardant pillow under his doors and helm, and the hand of someone holding his. He felt it squeeze before relaxing. He felt sharp claws gently dance over his armor, tapping his chevron before dragging down his face. Lips gently touching his following another helm resting over his chevron.</p><p>The second was his sense of hearing. He could hear the monitor, muffle voices of mechs far off, his vents, the vents of the mech next to him, and several medical equipments. He had to wait before his hearing cleared enough to makes sense of what he was hearing. Ratchet was close, his voice the loudest out of everyone. Optimus is there, so is Bluestreak and Smokescreen. The one next to him has not spoken. But Prowl could feel him move and shift.</p><p>The third was his sense of smell. The scent of the medbay was the most recognizable, the antiseptic smell that always took weeks to get rid of. The hint of lavender was new, something that Ratchet approved since onlining on Earth, the scent was calming. Next the scent of Sunstreaker's favorite polish, which meant that Bluestreak was still around. He had noticed that the mechling had been wearing it before. He smelled his favorite organic herbs, while he did not mind lavender it was too sweet for him.</p><p>Fourth was taste though he only knew it when something tangy-sweet was pressed into his mouth. The mech next to him chuckles as another treat was placed at his lips. It was followed by the buzzy solar taste of energon. He idly watches as his fuel level rose as the rest of his systems caught up. He shifted and wiggled trying to get more comfortable and closer to his neighbor.</p><p>The last of his senses to come online was his sight. It was the slowest to come online fully. At first, he saw nothing but darkness that slowly bled into staticky grays and whites. Then shadows, blurry shadows that gain color. It was interesting watching gray fade into colorful blobs. The most dominant was orange, sadly. He was hoping to see something other than orange. Soon his vision started to sharpen, the colorful blobs turned into things and mechs he knew. He was able to tell Ratchet from Frist Aid; Optimus from quilt and Bluestreak from a monitor cart.</p><p>A noise drew his attention to his side, and he smiles. His lover sat in a chair next to his berth smiling at him. “Welcome back sweetspark.”</p><p>Prowl hums, “Glad to see you again love.”</p><p>The mech smiles, “Saved the best for last.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Prowls first time in Command. He gets a little help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl gave a self-satisfied grin; he had been given an important mission that he was in command of. Optimus had told him to take a small group and try to steal the flag from Starscreams group. While normally h would be playing with Starscream and his trine. Today Optimus was visiting, and they had enough mechlings to play capture the flag.</p><p>Only…</p><p>“You can’t be in command.”</p><p>Only some mechlings did not want to listen to his plans.</p><p>“Yeah, your plans are stupid, and your big dopey wings will get us caught!”</p><p>Said wings twitched and coolant tears gather at the corners of Prowls optics. His wings were not dopey, he just had not grown into them yet, carrier said so. Jazz liked his wings and Starscream and T.C and Skywarp.</p><p>“They are not!” he yells back his large doors hiked up haloing his helm.</p><p>“Are so, half breed!” The mechling laugh cruelly.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone says you shouldn’t be playing with us anyway.”</p><p>It was not the first time Prowl had heard that. Though most do not say it when carrier or Ricochet was near. But it did not help that it hurt, and Prowl was fighting to keep from crying.</p><p>“Let’s go, we can get the flag without you.” One of the older mechlings said and the three walked away laughing.</p><p>“What’s ya doing here Prowl?”</p><p>The white sparkling turns sniffling when Jazz called out. “Nothing.”</p><p>Jazz frowns, “I don’t believe you. Were ya playing with them?” he asks watching the three other mechling watching them. “They are nothing but bullies.”</p><p>“They…<em>hic</em>…made fun of my wings. They…<em>sniffle</em>…did not like that Optimus put me in charge of getting the flag.”</p><p>The white and black mechling hums, “So Optimus is playing distraction while you get Starscreams flag.” Prowl nods, Jazz grins, “want me to be on your team. We can get Bee and Raj to play and Hound too!”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Prowl says. He did not know the other sparklings well. What if they did what the others did.</p><p>Jazz smiles, “just hang on I’ll go get them and you come up with a plan.” He runs off only to return with three other mechlings.</p><p>Large doors perked up in surprise when the other mechlings agreed. They did not say anything mean about his door wings and they liked his plan. Prowl would distract Thundercracker who was guarding the flag while Jazz, Bee, Raj, and Hound get find the flag. When it was time for him and his twin to go home Prowl was happy.</p><p>Smokescreen watched as his two mechlings came over. Both were covered in dirt and grime but wore happy smiles. “Something good happen today?”</p><p>“Optimus gave me command and my new friends liked my plan,” Prowl joyously said. “they didn’t make fun of my door wings.”</p><p>“Ah, well Commander,” Smokescreen laughs, “this cause for a celebration.”</p><p>Later, Prowl did not know how they found out. But he heard from a bragging Skywarp that the three mechling who bullied him were pranked mercilessly. Someone had told Starscream who told Optimus who was overheard by Mirage about the incident. When they played again Optimus very loudly told everyone that Prowl oversaw the next game.</p><p>When they became adults, Prowl’s confidence had grown. He did not let snide comments keep him from fulfilling his duty as Commander in Chief of Praxus Enforcers. All his friends and his brother proudly watched as the glyphs were painted and etched on his armor. He stood tall when every Enforcer saluted, and he gave his promise of not misusing his rank. And it all started back when he was a mechling playing a game of capture the flag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peace after playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prowl gets stuck babysitting his nephews.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl sighs as he lowers himself onto the couch. It was a rare orn off and he had wanted to spend it going over the newest tactical manual. His elder brother, however, threw a wrench in his plans. With a hurried apology he pushed his twin mechlings in Prowl apartment and left with nary a reason.</p><p>The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shot off and his once quiet morning was turned on his head. The twins were constantly moving. Sideswipe was either chattering loudly with this twin, playing video games, bouncing off the walls, or planning prank.</p><p>Sunstreaker was a little bit quieter than his brother. While he was not bouncing off the walls and driving Prowl mad. He was sitting in one place drawing adding a growl or word at Sideswipe. Though that lasted only an hour as he soon joined his twin. Prowl had then taken them outside to play in a nearby park. Even there he could not sit down, if he wasn’t breaking up squabbles between the twins, he was breaking up fights by the other younglings. Add in the adults of said younglings who felt slighted by the twin’s actions all brewed up a helm ache for Prowl.</p><p>Hoping that the twins had worn themselves out, he had bought then a healthy snack. He tried sitting on a bench to rest his aching frame when his attention was called again. They left the park and Prowl had every intention of taking them home when the twin’s attention was taking again. He spent the next hour rounding the excited twins who insisted that yes, they must investigate every window in the business district. Thankfully, they were in the locally own business district and most of the shops were youngling friendly.</p><p>Prowl allowed them to purchase a small bag of treats and art kits before getting them to head back to his apartment. He prayed to Primus that the twins would go take a nap. He was disappointed when they did not go right to sleep. They sprawled out, still being noisy and still full of energy. Seeing as he would not be getting any reading done Prowl tries cleaning. It helped calmed his growing helm ache and it was something that he tended to neglect.</p><p>When he was vacuuming his room, he realized that he was not hearing the twins. Thinking the worst, he dashes out only to see that the twins were laying on top of each other fast asleep. Frame slumping Prowl trudge over suddenly feeling exhausted picked the twins up paced them on his berth. He drags his frame back to the couch and flops on it and sighs. Peace had returned to his living room and Prowl soaked it in. Venting he soon fell into a peaceful recharge.</p><p>Later when Smokescreen came to pick up his mechlings he had to use the key code when Prowl did not answer his knocking. He frowns when seeing the mess of the twin’s things scattered about but no twins. He did see his brother knocked out on the couch with the most peaceful expression he had ever seen. When he was about to cover his brother with a blanket did he see his mechling curled up into Prowls sides. He took an image capture and covered the three up. He knew that if anyone could get Prowl to rest if was his twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prowl has to make a choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining when he walked out of the station. Prowl sighed as the acid rain hit exposed metal with a hiss. While his finish could withstand the onslaught until he got home no mech relished the idea of walking in the rain. He could go back inside but he felt more than saw the scowl his Commander was giving him through the thick doors and walls.</p><p>Wings dip and an unhappy grimace Prowl stepped out into the rain. He sent his caretaker a ping to let her know he was on his way. Walking in the acid rain was not fun, the acid seeped into the seams on the bottom of his peds. Running only made it worse, the rain would hit in him the face and get into his optics. And that was when he had been a youngling, since becoming an Enforcer he didn’t have that problem. But the feeling of getting pelted with acid in the face was not a great feeling.</p><p>When he neared that intersection close to his home, he was suddenly yanked into the alleyway. Prowl reacted instantly throwing his elbow back striking the mech behind him. With a curse, the mech loosens his hold allowing Prowl to twist out of his grip. Expecting some nameless mugger Prowl froze when he saw that it was Barricade.</p><p>“Heh, you have gotten faster,” the mech said.</p><p>Prowl pulled his blaster and aimed, “Barricade you are wanted for murder.”</p><p>The black mech shrugs, “Yeah I figured.”</p><p>Prowl examine his ex-mentor, he had removed the Enforcer style colors and replaced it with solid black. His chevron had been sharpened to needle-thin points and was painted silver; he changed his optics from silver-white to dark red. But what caught his optic was the large purple head stamped on Barricades chest.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Prowl should have been calling for backup. Yet he had not reach for his comms.</p><p>“What can’t an old Enforcer check up on his favorite mentee,” Barricade chuckles darkly. He raises his hands when Prowls finger twitched on the trigger. “I have a proposition for you Prowl.”</p><p>“I am not interested,” Prowl quickly answered.</p><p>“Not even if it means keeping Clearray and the rest of your family safe?”</p><p>Prowl flinches, “What?”</p><p>Barricade hums and waltzes over pushing the blaster muzzle down. “You know that war is coming. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are already fighting in it. You have been teaching Clearray how to fight and escape,” he smirks seeing the shocked look on Prowls face. “You know that its only a matter of time before Praxus walls will crumble. Why not save the spark ache and join us? You can have the twins and your caretaker moved off the planet. They wouldn’t have to participate in this war.”</p><p>“All I need to do is sacrifice my life; and how do I know if your word is good? What’s to keep Megatron from off lining the three of them when my back is turned?”</p><p>Prowl did not like the smile Barricade had, “because Megatron wants you caretaker and the twins are a bonus.” He slings his arm around Prowls shoulders, “so what do you say, hmm?”</p><p>Prowl shivered at the cold feeling, “I-</p><p>“I know, you need to think it over. Go home and relax, but think on this Prowl,” Barricade walks away. “Do you really think that Clearray would survive this war and…can you let go of the guilt of her death knowing that you had a chance to protect her.”</p><p>Prowl stood in the alleyway alone for several seconds. He only snaps out of it when a bit of acid hits on an unprotected wing joint. After that, he quickly heads home ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of acid hitting his face. When he enters his caretakers’ home, he found her napping on the couch. She had been lethargic lately and Prowl suspected it was due to her spark condition. He had been insistent on staying with her if only to make sure that there was someone nearby when she had an episode.</p><p>He sat alone, staring at her and the pictures on the wall. He had known of Megatron, had listened to some of his early speeches. Now though, he could not see the movement back then being the same one now. The Autobots were still an unknown since Optimus lost his Lord Protector. The Prime wasn’t one for the battlefield even if his speeches were idealistic. But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had joined the Autobots after nearly dying during the dock bombings. They would never allow themselves to be taken by Decepticons and would see him as a traitor for doing so.</p><p>Barricade had offered safety for Clearray should Prowl joined them. But what was the real cost? Clearray had been watching the news and Prowl suspected that she would never join any group belonging to Megatron. Some history they shared that he had not looked far into.</p><p>A soft sound drew him out of his thoughts. Clearray was stretching as she wakes. She turns a smile once seeing Prowl, “Your home.” She gets up and hugs her youngest, “how was your orn?”</p><p>“Normal.”</p><p>“Ah, well since it’s such a dreary evening how about some warm and simple?”</p><p>Prowl smiled back, “sounds good.” He watches and listens as Clearray putters around the kitchen humming. The choice that he presented himself was clear though he knew that the femme may not like it. It was the best choice he could make and hopefully, he could protect the femme that raised him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>